Auntie Kumiko and the Pudding Addict
by Mashy-Gaara4life
Summary: Two yakuza clan heirs met at the same school without knowing each other identities. Will they become allies or will they become enemies? A/N:Bad title but I'll try find new one
1. Chapter 1

Prologue of Yamaguchi Kumiko:

Ah~, What a fresh air and it's such a beautiful Spring morning too. And that…is the high school I will teach…Kaku Hane High School. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Yamaguchi Kumiko, granddaughter of Kuroda Ryouichi, the third generation of Kuroda yakuza clan. I am the soon to be fourth generation but I don't have the intention to take over the clan because my true ambition is to be a teacher.

Last three years, I had taught three high schools…Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou but I was expelled from three schools because my secret identity as a yakuza granddaughter was revealed. This year in this new school…I'll definitely not going to make my secret identity to be known again! Definitely not! Ganbatte Kumiko, FIGHTO~! Eh? That guy looks familiar…Isn't that….EH?

##

Prologue of Sakaki Makio:

My name is Makio Sakaki, well known as Tornado Makio, the strongest man in Kanto reagion and hopefully the strongest person in all Japan. My favorite things are women, gambling, fighting, smoking and…PUDDING! *Eat pudding savagely*

I am the son of a well known yakuza clan known as Sharp Fang. Wait. Sharp Fang? Is that really my clan's name? I don't really know. Got to ask Mikio later or maybe father. Anyway, I am supposed to be the third generation boss of my clan but I gave up that position to my little brother, Mikio because I didn't graduate from my former high school, St. Agnes. And damn it all, it was that f**g son of Kumada clan's fault. If that guy dares to screw up with me again, I f**g swear I"ll f**g kill him. Right now, I am thinking….

##

Makio Sakaki and his minions were surrounded by trees. Makio with his blank and idiotic expression asked his minions, "Why are we camping here?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"SAWATARI/YAMAGUCHI!"

Yankumi and her nemesis, Goro Sawatari met again, yelling and pointing at each other. " asked Mr. Sawatari with buldged glaring eyes. '_Why is it him again?'_, Yankumi asked herself while turning away. Then she turned to her nemesis again, "I am a teacher here. What about you? What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly. "Me? I was requested to be a vice principal here."

A few seconds of pause, he said, "Well, isn't it strange that wherever I am, you're there?"

Yankumi seemed to agreed with him until he said something that made her flinched hard, "It's like we're destined to be together forever.."

"NO~! IT CAN'T BE~!" she shouted out her lungs. Almost of everybody present looked at Yankumi's direction while some turned their heads around to find the source of her shout. Mr. Sawatari gritted his teeth and cupped his ears, "YAMAGUCHI! STOP SHOUTING!"

Yankumi then ceased her shouting and relaxed and dropped his hands. He sighed and said, "Oi, Yamaguchi. This year on time, try to totally hide your identity. Don't let things like years ago happen again. I'm not always around to help you, you know."

Yankumi's lips stretched to one side and said, "Of course. I won't let that happen again. Thanks for reminding me, though."

In the staff room, all teachers were gathered around a table for an introduction session. "Welcome to Kaku Hane High School to the new staffs and good morning. To the new staffs, my name is Kaguro Yakajima, the head principal. That is.."

Principal Yakajima introduced Goro Sawatari as the vice principal which Yankumi already knew. Then he introduced Kokoji Sho, a handsome Science teacher with mohawk hair that made Yankumi had a 'KYUN' moment, Nanako Kasuka, a sexy female teacher, Ryo Taro, a language teacher, Aomori Kaze, a geography teacher and Yamaguchi Kumiko herself, as usual a Maths teacher. "Miss Yamaguchi, You'll be tutoring in Class 3D.." said Principal. '_What? Class 3D again? Is there no other class?_'thought Yankumi. "All new staffs had been introduced. Now, let's discuss about a new student that had registered to this school and give me your opinions. Here is his biodata. Here, Sawatari-sensei." said the principal, lending the biodata paper to Sawatari-sensei. Yankumi tried to snatch the paper but he tapped her hand away. In the end they looked at the paper together. Sawatari-sensei quietly read the name on the paper.

"No way! He came from the prestigious school, Saint Agnes!" said Yankumi in awe. Hearing Saint Agnes School's name, the other teacher crowded both of them, trying to see the paper too. "It's true. He's from there . But isn't his face kind of a bit old?" said the Geography teacher. "Face doesn't matter. The fact is...he came from one of the most prestigious high school in Japan, Saint Agnes ." said Yankumi. Everybody was kind of lighten up after hearing a student from Saint Agnes transferred to their school. Heck, it's just a transfer student. The happy atmosphere suddenly faded as Sawatari-sensei started talking, "Yes, prestigious school indeed. Yet, he was expelled from the same so called prestigious school."

Everybody looked at each other except Yankumi and the principal. The teachers started to gossiping about this certain student. "I'm sorry. Expelled?" asked Yankumi in between surprised gasp. Sawatari-sensei looked at her with big eyes and devious smile, "Yes, isn't that strange?"

Yankumi felt agitated when seeing his devious face and she really knew the tune he's using right now. She looked into his eyes challengingly and. "Sawatari-sensei, are you trying to say that this new student would be a problematic bad child?" she asked. "Why not, Yamaguchi-sensei? Just like you said and like everybody else know Saint Agnes is a prestigious school and has never had any student expelled. And STUDENTS DON'T GET EXPELLED UNLESS THEY HAVE MADE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!"yelled Sawatari-sensei. "A STUDENT GOT EXPELLED DOESN'T MEAN HE HAD MADE SERIOUS PROBLEM! HECK, EVEN AN A CLASS PROBABLY GOT ONE OR TWO BAD STUDENTS!"Yankumi counter-yelled. "Maybe, BUT EVEN AN A CLASS DON'T EXPEL THEIR STUDENTS, HAH~!"yelled Sawatari-sensei back and that seemed to be his victory because Yankumi couldn't say anything to that. For a few seconds they glare daggers at each other and pressed their fore head with each other. Other teachers were just watching without stopping them and Sawatari-sensei was the first one to broke the glares and straightened his coat. He turned to the principal, "Sir, it is decided that this student should be sent to 3D class."

Principal looked at other teachers expectantly to see if they agree. All of them agreed except Yankumi and the English teacher. "It is decided then."said Principal. Yankumi wanted to protest but Sawatari-sensei cut her speech, "Yamaguchi-sensei, why don't you just go to your class now. And good luck with 3D because I've had seen how 'monstrous' they are. Wonder if you can succeed this year. Mwahahaha."

And that's the end of the staff meeting with Yankumi went sulking.

Yankumi slowly walked to the 3D class. As expected, 3D class was isolated too far from the other classes and situated near to the jungle. As she stood in front of the door, she made the usual ritual to lift her spirits, "Kumiko~Fight-oh!", and she barged in with a smile to greet her will-be-beloved students but she suddenly stopped in her track. The reason was because...the class looked like a rubbish dump and there were only 3 students inside, all were looking at her. "What the...Where's everybody?"she asked. "They're not coming. It's my permission since you teachers never come in anyway."

"Well, the teacher is here now! Call your classmates back."ordered Yankumi. The three students stood up and the leader looking guy with his back facing Yankumi said, "No. I'm not going to call them back. See you tomorrow then, heh, teacher? Let's us go."

The three walked out, Yankumi tried to reach and stopped them but was slipped and fell on the floor. "It hurts. Why does this floor slippery anyway?"hissed Yankumi. She stood up and looked around to see her new students. They're gone. "Who are those guys? I must see their files. I wonder if the boy in the middle is a ring leader."

**To be continued...**


End file.
